


Weird years

by FangirlOverloaded



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOverloaded/pseuds/FangirlOverloaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Sakura moves back home after years only to find out that her brother, Taiga has moved into their old apartment with not one, not two but six other guys, one of them his boyfriend.<br/>Unable to kick them out she is forced to move into her own room, in the middle of blooming rivalries, friendships and romances she's quickly feels at home, settling into the role as peace-, pancake,- and match-maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began

Sakura looked down at the damage done to the hood of her car and winced, deciding to blame it on the five coffee's she'd consumed this morning.  
"What the hell is your problem?" An enraged voice belonging to a young man yelled, the young female turned to face him and took in a few features, all of them quite flattering.  
His hair spiky and reminded Sakura of sunshine, as it fell down his head in blonde strands, he was wearing a white shirt, the last couple of buttons open.  
He was tall, solid and muscular, with pale skin, strong cheek bones and an angry glint in his golden eyes.  
Sakura put on her sweetest smile, "I'm so sorry about all this, I really am -"  
"Save it, I've already called the police." The male replied curtly, his tone flat.  
The young woman's short choppy, red hair, fluttered about her jaw in the summer breeze as her brain whirled, searching for an answer to this particular problem.  
She cocked her head, "What's your name?"  
The man blinked in surprise, "I'm Kise Ryouta."  
"Alright then, Ryouta" she replied, insisting, as she always did on being as informal as possible by using the first name of everyone she met, the effects of living in America for most of her life showing. Sakura smiled once more, "I think it's on ready clear who's at fault here. But, seeing as the police will take a while to arrive how about we have a drink? It's pretty hot out here." She finished, her eyes warm, her expression friendly as she fished two bottles of alcohol out of a ice box on the back seat. 

She could feel the edginess of the man wearing off and she had a strong suspicion that his cold air had been some sort of act, as in seconds his aloof demeanour was replaced with a warm expression. 

Half an hour later they were on ready sitting on the only slightly damaged hood of his small blue car, chatting like old friends. Kise completely unaware that he was on ready on his third bottle while she hadn't taken a single sip.  
"So what's your story?" Kise asked her, his blonde strands flowing in the breeze.  
"Well, my family - so my parents and my ridiculous, older brother - moved to America when I was three. I've actually been living there since then, but I decided to move back to Japan about a month ago, and here I am. I'm planning on moving back into this big loft my parents have left without a tenant for about seventeen years now, it was our family home so my dad was reluctant to give it up.  
My brother actually lives in the city I'm moving back to, he moved from America back when I was still in middle school and I haven't heard from him since. I suspect he got his own apartment, he never did like all the space in our old home." Sakura sighed, wondering why she'd just told this stranger all of this, it wasn't like he cared.  
But then the blonde gave her a warm smile, before he could say something they both heard the sirens of a police vehicle.  
A grin stretched up the red-heads beautiful lips, "alright, this is the part where I scram. And good luck explaining this to the police, considering you happen to have just drunken three bottles of beer." Sakura explained, giving him a kiss on the cheek before hopping into her car and driving away.  
Feeling not the slightest bit guilty as she left the tall male standing in the heat, the realisation that he'd been played written on his face.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "what an idiot." 

 

***/***

Having finally arrived home the red head looked up at the building, it's flats all large and spacey, it's tenants all rich snobs.  
A small voice at the back of her mind gnawed at her, asking how on earth her parents had managed to pay the rent these past years, since her father went into retirement and lost the huge sum of money he'd been getting each month, but she repressed the thought with a small shake of the head, honestly she was just far to tired to focus on anything, let alone the worry of how her dad had kept the flat. 

She hoisted the bag with all the essentials, deciding on bringing in her big suitcase the next morning, seeing as the drive here had taken her longer than she'd expected as she'd taken the wrong turn quite a lot.  
Now the street lamps were on ready flickering on, while the sky was turning a dark shade of blue. 

The young female made her walked into the place she'd once called home, a tight feeling in her stomach, she hadn't been her in so long.  
She hadn't bothered to turn on the lights, but the living room was lit up with the light of the city, sprawled out beneath the windows.  
That was when Sakura heard a noise, slightly muffled, but in the airy silence, startling enough to make she yelp and drop her bag. 

It was then that she noticed some light, peeking out through a room down the hall.  
Despite her nature Sakura was scared, as she edged towards the bedroom door, armed only with a lamp she'd hastily grasped.  
The sounds had intensified. 

A moan was let lose as the pale skinned girl reached for the handle, terrified she flung the door open, yelling, "What do you think you're doing in my house?! - Taiga?!?"

Ridged in shock she stood in the door way, she trembling hands gripping the lamp as she stared in surprise at a small young man with blue hair and pale skin - a lot of bare pale skin - sprawled out beneath a taller male with slightly tanned skin, red hair with black tips. 

"Sakura?!" The red-headed male yelled, his voice filled with so many different emotions, most prominent - surprise. 

"Oh my god!!" The red headed female screamed, her voice filled with the disgust of seeing her own very naked brother, straddling another - only half naked individual, although like any little sister would - after the initial shock - she began giggling uncontrollably. 

"Little sister?" Taiga asked, his voice contort with embarrassment, hardly masked by his cold tone.  
"Yes?" She replied, still giggling, her face already burning with amusement.

"Get out of my room!" Taiga yelled, sounding incredibly young for the 24 years of age he actually had. 

"For god's sake this is not a proper family reunion!!" She screamed back at him, barely containing her laughter before she slammed the door shut.


	2. Things getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that her brother lives with 6 other guys in their old family home was not over whelming.   
> Finding out that her old bedroom is now inhabited by a certain blue haired, tanned, muscular and handsome male, however might get to her head.

Sakura frowned down at the empty bottom of her coffee cup, drowsily registering that it - her third cup- had taken absolutely no effect on her what-so-ever.   
"How long have you..er been back?" Her big brother asked, looking down at her, the long strands of blood-red hair - only a shade darker than her own - not nearly enough long enough to hide the embarrassment in his beautiful red eyes or on his equally red checks. 

The, in comparison, much smaller female looked up at him, the fondness in her expression clear as she rolled her eyes at his attempt at small talk.   
"I arrived this morning, so that's would be about... gahh.. no it's too late for maths." Sakura complained, leaning back in the bar stool, letting herself fall back so she was held up by the back of the stool while her upper body and perfect arms draped down towards the wooden floor.   
"What?! Why are you even still standing? You should be sleeping - the jet lag! You've never been able to handle it very well and to think that you've been bustling about all -"   
"Taiga..." Sakura whined, cutting him off, "don't be silly. I'm fine." 

"Fine?! You think you're fine?! Unbelievable! Listen to me you shouldn't- "   
This time the tall young man with the fire in his eyes was interrupted by another voice - that of another young man, who walked into the kitchen/living room area.   
Wearing old blue shorts and a plain white T-Shirt he walked towards the two while drying his light blue hair with a white towel. His voice was slightly muffled dew to the towel, "calm down." Was all the man said, before tossing his towel aside, striding over to wrap his bare pale arms around his lover. 

"Calm down." He repeated, using a kinder, fonder tone than before, as he leaned up to plant a kiss on the other male's cheek. 

"Calm down?!" Taiga burst out, even more furious than before. 

"Kagami-kun." The smaller male warned, staring his boy-friend in the eyes, his face earnest. 

Sakura looked between her big brother and his significant other, a small smile playing on her lips, it was obvious that these two were way passed formalities, it sounded more like a nick-name.. like it had much more significance than it was clear to the young red-head, who'd now sat up right.

The two young men had a silent conversation before Kagami finally gave in, "alright, alright, I'm calm now.” 

“Good.” The blue-haired male stated fondly before turning to the girl, “So, you must Taiga’s little sister, he’s told me so much about you. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, have you?” Sakura asked, flashing her brother an annoying-sister look before returning her gaze to Kuroko, “the pleasure is all mine, Tetsuya.” She said, smiling warmly, “so how long have you been two been a couple?” Sakura asked jumping right over all formalities. 

“How did you know we were together?” Kagami asked, his cheeks turning red again.   
Sakura laughed, “Oh come on, you can’t honestly expect me to believe this was just a hook-up.” 

Kagami blushed even more, “Well no but..”   
“You hoped I wouldn’t ask, making your boy-friend realise you can’t remember your anniversary?” Sakura only half-joked, raising her eyebrows provocatively.   
“I do! It’s… March!” Kagami Taiga yelled with far too much enthusiasm, considering he was wrong.

“It’s May, darling but close enough.” He said correcting his love with a roll of his almond-shaped, startling blue eyes. 

Sakura sniggered while her brother shot her an annoyed glare.   
“Whoa!” She laughed, raising her hands to jokingly stop his anger, “it’s not my fault you’re terrible with dates.”   
“I am not terrible with dates!” Taiga exclaimed, furious.   
“Oh yeah?” Sakura asked, raising her perfect brows at her brother, “when’s mum’s birthday?” 

Taiga’s fire reseeded as realisation hit him, “that’s… not the point...” he murmured evasively.   
Sakura burst out laughing again, her sweet tone bouncing of the walls, “see how hopeless he is?” she asked, pointing her question at Kuroko. 

“Shut up, little sister.” Kagami growled.   
“Haha you love me.” Sakura replied, smiling while internally fighting with the exhaustion. 

Caught off-guard he blinked then quickly changed the subject, “so I take it you were planning on staying here?” Taiga asked. 

“Well.. yeah actually. I didn’t expect that you’d have had the same idea as me.” The red-head explained, apologetically, “I guess it isn’t ideal, me staying here, what with you being a ‘grown up’ now.” She said, making air-quotations, “I’ll see to it that I get my own place, but in the mean time you’ll just have to live with my endearing company.   
But, I can’t say I’m pleased with you living here alone, it got lonely here when it was the four of us, I can’t imagine what it’s like living in this huge flat alone.” 

“I’m not alone…” Kagami explained ruefully rubbing his neck and evading eye-contact with his sister. 

“Oh gosh! Of course it’s the two of you huh? Sorry I didn’t realise –“   
“Not just the two of us. We share the flat with five other guys.” Kagami explained, still avoiding her eyes.   
“Seven guys living together, hm? Don’t the neighbours ask questions?” Sakura asked, far to tired to notice that the flat only had five bedrooms and put two and two together. 

“Well yes but - Sakura!"   
Taiga's calm tone was quickly broken in a panic calling of her name, as he watched his baby sister slip of the chair, having promptly fallen asleep. 

Dew to his ever-quick reflexes he was around the kitchen island in a second, and had caught his younger sibling in the next. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms.   
Curled in his strong, muscular arms her head fell limply against his chest, her fiery red hair messed up against his T-shirt, her cheek right against his pounding heart.  
She was warm to the touch, her extreme body heat just one of the many details he hadn't thought about in a while, never realising how much he missed them - until now.   
He looked back up at his lover softly, "she does this all the time, you know. Ever since she was little, at a certain time- if she was tired enough - she'd just fall asleep, sometimes in the middle of a sentence. There was this one time on her New Years Eve, when we were little, she had insisted on staying up all night because she was six and thought she was a grown up. Around 10 she fell asleep while hanging on the monkey bars outside the apartment block. She broke her arm and we ended up spending New Years in an American hospital. She was so upset that she - ”   
This time it was Kagami who interrupted himself, it wasn't that he wasn't in the mood to start spouting child-hood stories to the man he loved most in the world. No, it was simply that his sister was making it a little harder to breath, her weight having increased since sleeping figures were always a lot heavier, though Kagami could never figure out why.

He shifted her weight in his arms so he could breath again, but didn't continue with the story. Instead he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, heading to his sisters old room, his strides steady, his goal set. 

"Taiga! Where are you going?" The blue haired male called after him as he scrambled after his tall boy-friend.   
Without looking back, Kagami replied, "I’m taking her to her room.”   
“But isn’t that –“   
“No, it’s her’s. Or more it was.. Look, we’ll just have to talk to him when they all get back from their trip to the beach, okay? They won’t be back for another week so it’ll be fine, we’ll have figured something out by then.” 

 

***/*** 

 

Sakura woke in the morning, in a bed she didn’t recognise and panicked, until she remembered where she was: Home.   
With a loud groan she slipped back under the covers to search for the clothes she’d gotten out of during the night, a habit she had whenever she fell asleep in clothes.   
It was a mystery how she did it, but if she fell asleep in anything more than a T-Shirt, it didn’t matter if it was a pair of jeans or a tight dress, somehow she’d get out of everything while she slept. 

Her fingers closed around a T-shirt and she hazily put it on before crawling out of bed and slouched over to the door in a sleepy haze, unable to function in the morning without coffee after a flight really took its toll.   
Well, that and the time-difference. 

 

It was only until after she found the coffee machine and had a mug in hand did she take in any surroundings, the kitchen was flooded in light and the clock on the wall indicated that it was 11am.   
Back home, it was would be 5pm so considering that Sakura was still sleepy meant that she had on ready adjusted to the time difference, which was much faster than she’d normally have done. 

Frowning she looked around herself, the light from the window above the sink bounced off the pale walls and wooden floor. The kitchen had been redone as now the cabinets were all huge and she doubted she could reach them all. “Are you trying to make life hard for me?” Sakura muttered under her breath, her question directed at her older brother as she reached over to an old radio and turned it on, the words of a daily horoscope reading confused her but hearing Japanese spoken so lightly was comforting so she left if be. 

Then she turned to the kitchen island that stood proudly in the middle of the room with 10 high stools around it, one of which she’d sat on last night, across from her brother and his boy-friend before she must have fallen asleep.   
Wishing she could somehow control her beyond-weird sleeping habits she noticed a note written in her brothers handwriting. 

‘Tetsu and I have gone shopping, we’ll be back at 10

-Taiga’

Sakura rolled her eyes, “typical.” She muttered, glancing at the clock again, just to confirm that it was on ready 11 and her brother had ditched her. 

“What’s typical? Or more importantly, what are you doing in my apartment?” A deep, husky voice whispered right next to her ear, the man behind it sounding somewhat tired or just disinterested in the questions he’d just asked. 

Sakura screamed and thrust her elbow into the figure behind her without thinking, as her pale elbow contacted with something hard and muscular a deep, muffled grunt was heard though she doubted that she’d hurt the person behind her more than she’d hurt her own arm. 

Though she didn’t have time to wince, strong hands had grabbed her and spun her around. Before she could register what had happened she’d been forced back against the fridge, her shoulders connecting with cold surface.   
Strong, long fingers were curled around her wrists, pinning her hands against the fridge levelled with her shoulders so that her T-shirt was pulled up, not even able to cover her belly-button, even if she didn’t notice. 

No, she was to distracted with sizing up the body in front of her.   
He was much taller than her, maybe a couple of centimetres taller than her brother and she only saw eye to eye with him because he’d stooped down.   
His skin was darkly tanned and his short, spiky hair was indigo-blue with black tips, his features were chiselled and distinct. 

Had Sakura been more intact with her feminine side she might had gotten a nose bleed at the sight of his dark, bare, muscled-packed chest, luckily for her the only thing she wanted to do with her nose was get it further away from the mystery male. 

“You could have been nicer than that.” She informed him, her tone calm as she returned her venetian red eyes to his. 

She felt his breath against her pale cheek as he let out a chuckle, “So could you.” 

“I’ll go out on a wild guess and say you’re Aomine Daiki.” Sakura said, recalling her brother complaining a lot about a hot-headed man who’s description fit the man perfectly, though Sakura had gotten the impression that they were neighbours not… well she supposed they were still technically neighbours just with less space between their living courters.   
Her brother had done a lot of lying recently, something she’d have to confront him about. 

The eyes that were a mix of cornflower blue, federal blue and grey, narrowed, “that would be me, how’d you know?” He asked, suspicious. 

She laughed softly, her voice soft and honeyed, “my brother is your flat-mate, I know a bit more than you’d think.”   
“Oh, so you are aware that you slept in my bed last night then?”   
“I what?” Sakura exclaimed, shocked and disgusted. “Oh, no I did not! I was in my room, I may not get much in the morning but I know I was in my room.”   
“Well, I don’t know what your definition of much is, but apparently it isn’t very much at all because when I came home at two am this morning I found a stranger in my bed. Not that I’m complaining, but I wouldn’t have minded a little warning.” 

Before Sakura could answer the front door opened and her brother stumbled in, the grin on his lips and the sparkle in his firey-red eyes vanishing the second he saw his little sister pinned against the kitchen fridge. 

“Get your dirty hands off my sister, you bastard!” Kagami yelled, not a second later.

Something moved behind Aomine’s eyes as he sized her up, she could almost here him working on pinning her to a name, “wait, you’re Sakura?” He asked, dumbfounded. 

“You sure are slow.” She stated, her voice sounding a little bored, “and, not that I’m complaining, but would you mind letting me go?” She asked. 

 

Aomine obliged at once, letting her go and stepping back at once she could swear she saw a slight blush on his dark cheeks before she turned away from him to stare daggers at her older brother, her glare enough to scare him, despite her small stature she could turn into a monster once angered. 

Her voice ice, shielded only by a fine vial of calm structure.   
“Alright then, brother mine, it seems we have a little catching up to do.”


End file.
